Beep
by Peeta Pan
Summary: Chris tries his hardest to fool himself.


**Title:** Beep.  
**Author:** _allysonmae18_  
**Length:** One-Shot  
**Pairing:** Darren x Chris  
**Genre:** Angst, Smut, Romance, AU  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction and any resemblance between the characters and persons living or dead is purely coincidental.  
**Summary:** Chris fools himself.

* * *

**_"Darren, can you come? Same room, same place."_**

**_"I'll be there in fifteen... Chris."_**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

Clothes forgotten, thrown into messy piles around the dingy motel room they've always shared. They've always shared. Always.

They end up in bed, with Darren trailing lazy kisses from Chris' neck, his collar bone and to a spot right below his ear. Darren knows Chris loves being touched, worshipped and loved; the younger man wouldn't admit that. The deep sigh of contentment _and lust_ says it all though.

Darren's bites and licks travel down south to the younger one's abs and then to his navel. A gasp is heard and Darren felt more than heard just how much Chris is enjoying this. Slick hands trailed up Chris' painfully hard cock. Darren was teasing him.. he was sure of it. But he's not about to admit that he's enjoying y being teased, being brought to the edge, anytime soon… or, ever.

Chris is not bound to anything, he could easily over power Darren and turn the tables around. But you see; he doesn't. _He can't._

The first swipe of Darren's tongue on his hard cock has Chris distraught and intangible gurgle of words leave his mouth. Darren has this power. The devil of a man can have Chris coming with just his teasing touches, it's something Chris never had any control over. And it's not like he was complaining.

"You're beautiful when you come. Come Chris, come for me, show me."

That undid him.

"Ride me Chris."

With that, Darren positions himself so that he is on his back and Chris on top of him. Ironic how it's Chris who demanded Darren to meet him and do _this_, but it's also him who loses himself first on top of Darren. Chris meets Darren's upward thrusts with a loud moan. Chris hates how he always feels like the bitch, the whore, but he hates himself more for wanting it, for demanding it. He hates himself because he's such a liar.

Chris comes undone, painting Darren's chest white. Darren changes their positions, rolling them over so that he had Chris on his back, and starts to just pound into him. Fighting to finish off inside Chris' body, Darren gives it his all, his patience thin from all the teasing he has done and for a moment there, Chris stares at Darren's face and sees nothing but _himself_ in Darren's eyes. Darren keeps his eyes open through his release, the feeling of being filled with each other too much for the both of them. The older male slumps belatedly beside him. "You were amazing Chris… You've always been so fucking perfect."

The younger man snorts and tries sitting up, he turns his back from Darren, Chris clutches his chest to calm his breathing. He shakes his head in disbelief. Chris ignores the look of pure love he saw from Darren's eyes, he ignores how Darren never even once turned him down.

_"Why do you keep coming over?"_

"Don't be silly, you need me."

"I don't need your pity."

"You keep asking me to come, I can't ignore you Chris!"

"Why can't you?! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?!"

"Because you're my lover."

_Lover? I'm your lover?_

The bed dips and Chris feels arms wrap around him, lips on his ears mouthing...

"I love you Chris. I love you so much."

Chris tears away from the warmth, "I don't love you, Darren." _Lies._

"You're such a bad liar."

Darren makes a move to wrap him in a hug again but Chris stands up and heads for the bathroom, before stopping at the door.

"Get up, get dressed and go. "

"Chris…"

"Don't! Don't call me that! What has gotten into you? It's like you've never done this before!"

"What, I can't call you your name now?"

Chris's sigh breaks the deafening silence.

"I'm tired Darren, I don't want to talk right now."

"Fine. Call me when you need me."

Another deep sigh and then a door closes softly with a click. Chris never once turned his back to look at him.

"Never again. I won't need you again."

_Such a liar, he's such a _**_bad_**_ fucking liar._

**_From: Mom 08:10PM  
To: Chris_**_  
Do you know where your brother is?_

**_From: Chris 08:17PM  
To: Mom_**_  
Yes I do, I'll tell him to hurry home._

**_From: Chris 08:18PM  
To: Darren_**_  
Come home soon._


End file.
